


Loving You

by ZeemonLii



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drawing, M/M, Nudity, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: Yet another teaser pictures for a future chapter in my Link/Ganondorf fanfic 'Love Thy Enemy.' Link and Ganondorf sharing an intimate moment together in each others arms. (This scene is more suggestive then explicit, but I rated it the same as it's companion fanfic for continuity).





	Loving You

Well, it looks like I got the drawing bug, but I can’t complain. It could be worse :) As soon as I finished ‘Splendid in Silk’ the idea for this drawing popped into my head and I simply couldn’t resist giving it a shot. Ganondorf and Link are just too damned cute together!

Anyway, this pic basically depicts what Ganondorf and Link’s relationship will eventually evolve into in my fic ‘Love Thy Enemy’ and while there will be sex (never fear ;P), they will also be a intimate and loving couple (hence the title). I hope I managed to capture just a touch of that in this sketch. As always, I hope you like and please, PLEASE leave a comment.

 


End file.
